Fantastic Voyage
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: A continuation of the Catwoman Selina Kyle and Batman Bruce Wayne story Revelations. A new Psy-fi take on Batman along the Justice league journey out into space to Logan's Run via time machine driven by Mark Twain. No copyright infringment intended.
1. Chapter 1

Fantastic Voyage ~1~

The team now jumps in the last jeep heading to Hero. WonderWoman and Black Canary straighten up boxes and quickly made it homey as Hawkman rubs his temples. Wally sits staring out the back as Martian Manhunter sits in silence.

They roll into the miltary base. The group splits up. The B-team takes the gate. The women quickly divert the guards with their looks as Wally and Hawkman knock them cold. The A-team make it undetected across the plains to the silos. Batman pulls out his repelling gear and descends. "That is so unfair!" he says unbuckling as they stand waiting for him rolling their eyes impatiently.

They head to the first silo. Empty. They head to the second one. Empty.  
They head to the third and gasp in awe at the machine that stands before them. It appears to be on huge iron posts. In the middle suspended in air is a huge orb with orange edges and a pink center. It hums as tiny electric sparks jolt around the center.

"What now?" Martian Manhunter asks.

"We wait for the rest of the team and for Mr. Twain to arrive. He should be here momentarily. The rest of the teams now arrives and eyes the huge orb or elctricity. They are anxious for Twain's arrival. Wally blurs around the machine as Hawkman hits the wall. Green Arroow toys with his bow. The women stand in idle chit chat.

Their demeanor shifts when they turn to see a man approaching.

"Hello! He walks towards them with his hand outstretched. "Impressive isn't it? He says shaking hands. "Call me Sam, or Mark or Twain, whatever you like." He stares at the pulsing orb "Nikki calls it the eye."

"I had hoped you would show up!" Batman says.

"Yes it appears now that my mistake may be your only hope."

"We have six and a half hours. Is that enough time?"

Mr. Twain walks onto the stage and places his hand around the orb causing his hair, eyebrows and mustache to suddenly stand up. He then turns and places his hand on a tiny pad and types in a code. The machine hums louder as his hair, eyebrows and mustache now stand on end. "Plenty of time to get there and have Nikola reset the time table and return us all before this happens." He jumps on the platform.

"Quickly..We have only ten minutes to board!" The team follows him. He is heading full force towards the wall. The team begins to slow. (We are going to crash.) Metal now floats into the air. Coins, Black Canaries hair pins. It tugs at Wonder Woman's bracelets. Suddenly a door appears swirling like water in muted colors. He steps up into the portal door. The team follows at his heels.

The next site takes their breath away. A shining submarine hovers in mid air. It has giant wings embossed with feathers. It sides glow like liquid mercury. Tiny rainbow sparks of light glide across the body making tiny zapping noises. On the stern the word EPIPHANY is painted. Tiny lights now glow from inside the mighty vessel. A red flag waves overhead the word Logan with a star and the planet Venus. "Beautiful isn't she" Twain shouts as he walks under the craft and places his hand on the belly of metal embossed feathers and a egg on a platform drops then opens up. He places his hand on it and types in another code as a shiny silver ladder descends.

"This way."

Twain twist the wheel on the portal door as a hiss of wind escapes and waves them inside.

The entrance is not at all what they had expected. It looks like a parlor from the eighteenth century. They stare at a plush couch and on its sides are salmon marbled tables with richly carved Chippendale legs with Tiffany stained glass lamps glowing. The windows are covered with rich velvety drapes. The walls are covered in a velvet marquis in velvet brown over a gold wallpaper. They turn to the other corner with a grand piano. Ornate gold gilded frames grace the wall showing a young Nikola in black and white with what looks to be his mother. The other a picture of him and Twain. Nikola is holding in his palm a tiny white dove. To the other wall deep leather seated chairs flank a roaring fire. To its side a wall is filled with books.

"This is lovely!" Black Canary says. "I like it also!" WonderWoman adds.

Flash blurs over to the piano and hits a few keys.

"Nikki wanted this to be more classical setting." Twain says.

The group walk slowly through the room gawking.

"Quick lets head upstairs to the wheel."

The group turn and head up a staircase. "Say. This looks familiar." Superman says.

"AHHH yes. Nikki did a minature version of the staircase in Titanic. He loves that movie. "

They eye another photo on the wall.

"Is that Leonardo with Nikola Tesla?" they ask.

"Yes. Yes. It is. Leonardo is one of the few who know Nikki. He is a great actor and humanitarian."

The team shake their heads side to side.

The sound of gears starts as the ladder retracts back into the hull of the ship. The portal door now slowly shuts.

Just as it is about to close. A hand slides in and blocks it.


	2. Chapter 2

~Fantastic Voyage 2~

They enter the Captain's station. A huge gold wheel sits in front of a wall of windows. It has a center that looks like the insides of a clock with jewels. He turns a giant gold colored key and the LED lights now go from idle to ignite. Tiny wheels begin to turn in the center of the wheel spinning their teeth connecting toward the other as Sam puts his hands on its left and right. Loud hums echo through the submarine as he reaches with his right hand and pulls a gold lever forward causing the vessel to move suddenly forward. Electricity begins to crackle across the outside hull like that seem on old trolley cars or bumper cars. He punches another button and a periscope descends down.

"Hold onto to the rail!"

He checks the periscope. "Cleared for flight!" and nudges it. It retracts back into the ceiling.

He pulls the gold handle back as we lurch forward with lightening speed. Our bodies and heads lurch back from the pull. The ship's wheel now pops out as he maneuvers it out then back and up like that on an air craft. Bruce watches eagerly. We burst upward out of the Silo and into the night sky.

We raise upward until finaly tapering off. Wally shakes his head. "My ears just popped!" and laughs. We stare out into the stratosphere of bright stars. He turns the mighty boat slowly toward Earth as we look in silence then turn course.

He punches a button on a MP3 player and the interlude to Star Trek blares from wall speakers.

"Oh Dude! That is soooo cool!" Wally says as Black Canary smiles.

"Space the final frontier...(horns) These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. It's five year mission."Better not be!" Hawkman yells. " To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man "OR WOMAN!" Wonder Woman and Black Canary shout and high-five "Has gone before." (eeeewh -eeeeewh -oooo- oo ooo-ooo ahhh ahhh ahhhhhh and whisping air.)

He punches into a laptop re-trace last co-ordinates on a mapquest and hits enter.

"You use mapquest?" Superman asks.

"Yes." Twain says.

"I knew I should have bought them out when I had the chance." Batman says wincing and clinching his fist. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Fantastic Voyage 3~

We head toward Logan. He punches another button beside the wheel and a massive map appears like that of an x-ray. To the North he touches a tiny dot. "There she is. Logan!"

He puts the ship in auto-pilot and turns. Feel free to grab a bite to eat in the dining hall. We are due to arrive in two hours.

"Food? Where?" Hawkman and Wally scream.

"Go down the stairs and turn left it is the next room on your left. It is..." He pauses as Wally disappears leaving Hawkman with mouth wide open nodding. "It is equipped with robotic technology to serve you."

The team disperses downstairs as Batman, Superman and Martian Manhunter remain with Sam.

Martian who rarely speaks says "I am concerned over our plan."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"To alter any part of history is said to have repercussions. We are altering the very course of destiny."

"No we are changing it's lineage. Everything else will remain as it was, we just take out the bombs is all." Sam reasons.

Superman adds "He's right. If we so much as touch or move one thing out of place, crush one insect, kill a flower, it will cause thousands of correlating events to change simultaneously."

Sam laughs. "No it will not. Time and change are gradual. Nature makes up for error. Our input is slight in her hand."

Batmans speaks "But how do we locate these people and the bombs before they build them? Slade said even the military had no idea where they were built."

"Simple. We go back to the source. The Men in Black."

Batman places his finger over his mouth in deep thought. "So we convince them to cease their arsenals of mass destruction because?"

"Ahh that is where you come in. You see they along with myself admire you. You will have a debate. A trial to voice your side. The Men in Black must adhere to their laws. If you request one it shall be granted. I shall be there to help you. I know much of history. We must convince them that the world is worth saving and sadly to say lately they have gained an edge on that topic."

Martian Manhunter nods in agreement.  
Superman adds "Makes sense to me."

Batman "Great! Just Great!" and rubs his brow.

I have already put word to Nikola to contact the Federation of Planets. We have the meeting all lined up. I was going to let you enjoy the ride then tell you when we arrived at Logan.

"Thanks." Batman says with jaw clinched.

Sam clutches at his mustache and smiles. "Relax. You will do fine. I know you can do this!"

"Do you really?"

"Well call it intuition but you always amaze me. Why would now be any different?"

"Let's see. Now we are talking total annihilation of my planet, not me battling rogue villains or a handful of super-fiends. This is not my usual day at the office."

Superman pats him on the back. "Oh come on. You and I have been through some rough times. You just need to relax."

Batman glares back.

"Yes." Sam agrees. I am heading down for a hot toddy. Care to join me?"

(Why is it when a crisis hits men usual go to old reliable? I don't mean me but booze? Well one couldn't hurt...No never mind. Need to keep my mind clear. The entire planet is counting on me, my beautiful wife and baby, Alfred, Oracle, ...) "Sure. I will join you but I am not having any alcohol."

"Suit yourself." Sam chuckles.

Martian Manhunter and Superman pat Batman on the back as he turns to go below. They glance toward each other for one second. The look denotes a glimmer of ...doubt then they shake it their heads.) "Naaaah!" and follow. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Fantastic Voyage 4~

The team enter the long dining hall. An elevator music rendition of the Chalmun's Cantina of Mos Eisley plays in the background. Against the wall are tiny silver machines with tiny holograms of foods that rotate like a carousel onto the screen by command.

"Look. I press this picture of a steak and a block comes out ! It tastes just like steak!" Wally screams with his mouth full. A tiny robot comes out of the bar wall and quickly sweeps up his crumbs then speeds back into the cavern. The door closes behind him.

"Yes Nikki with a group of scientists perfected that machine. It uses various powders ground up to flavor it naturally like that of what you are used to. The seasonings along with vitamins and minerals are freezed dried after being boiled into a gelatinous consistancy and molded into blocks. Some have added plant fibers to give it texture and many have added aroma's for balance."

Hawkman chews on a block. "This stuff is great!" munch munch."Oh my god Pizza?" munch munch. "Can you rent these machines for Superbowl?"

"No." Sam replies with a chuckle.

The ladies are busy adding tinier blocks to their tiny blocks of salads.

Sam heads for the bar. The bar is lit up like an old theater and debuts The Day the Earth Stood Still. Under its Marquise is a framed autographed picture of William Shatner. He is in the first stage of teleportation holding a beverage and smiling. Sam touches the screen. Items glide in Lucas style into view in alphabetical order. He finds one for spiced Carribean rum and touches it with his finger. A female voice says "Denied."

" Dagnabbit! Would you mind?" Sam points to the screen. "It appears Nikki has cut me off of the bar."

Superman touches the screen and a glass shaped like a tumbler arises from the bar on a tray filled with a brown liquid. "Ehemmm can you touch that one more time?" Superman frowns than presses it and another tumbler appears. Sam chugs back the first one and wipes his mustache. Superman eyes the machine. "How many drinks are there?"

"Millions." He laughs. Nikki added various recipes from stellar cantinas as well as old bootlegger's mixes pirated to dry planets.

Superman touches two waters with ice. "Oh I would be specific If I were you...that may not be Earth Water...read the fine print." Sam warns.

Martian notices a weird named concoction. "Slu-Vo's? Why I haven't had one of those since I was one hundred " and touches the screen.

The men grab their drinks and follow Sam to a corner table where Batman sits preparing his speech.

The three sip at their beverages as Sam tosses his back instantly and they discuss their debate. The conversation is cut short when a warning siren blares a female voice announces "WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED OBJECTS AHEAD! WARNING!" They drop their plates of blocks and glasses and run toward the stairs.

The tiny robot comes out again frantically rolling forward and back cleaning up the mess with a broom and dust pan. "Humans!" it curses then slides back into its tiny cave and the door shuts.


	5. Chapter 5

Twain charges to the wheel and tugs at the periscope. He holds the sides and does a rapid circle.

"Batten down the hatches! We've got company! "

"Battan? Who?"

"Space pirates!" He points to a dark Galleon ship drifting in the horizon. Mighty black sails perch on top of the mast waving tattered. Her sides appear to be growing as cannons now begin to emerge glowing fire in the center of the barrels. The craft looks ominous as it bobs up and down as if on the ocean turning fast and hard gaining speed heading right toward us.

"Space Pirates? What? There are real pirates in space?"

"Oh Yes. We are in intergalactic waters. Dagnabbit!Is that a triple D I see? Oh !NOOOOOoooooo!" He shakes his side to side and pulls on his mustache nervously. "They are very real and they are the worst kind! The flag is the infamous Buccaneers, pirate members of the Dark Days of Doom Gang or DDD. If this is their real ghostship we may be up against the worst swashbuckler's the universe has ever known! The Captain is nick-named Bloody-Bill. Legend has it thak he is a third generation Pirate with skin at night to glow a luminous crimson. It is said it is from the blood of all the poor souls he murdered. Rumor has it that on full moon's he likes to unwind by soaking in a large steaming tub of fresh blood.

"Ewwwwh!" Black Canary yells.

"This guy is twisted!." Hawkman screams.

"Let me at him!" Wally shouts.

Superman adds "Let me out. I can deal with him and the ship."

"Show off!" Wonder Woman snickers.

"No one is leaving! You may think you are all invincible but we are out in deep space. You are not up to date with the latest weapons, viruses and contamination...in minutes if not vacinnated properly, you would die not to mention the new mutations, the mind-numbing tactics of alien warfare. Add on just the cosmic elements, wormholes, vortexes, ...you guys may be gods back home, but here your just tiny insignificant ants here...hate to burst your bubble's!"

The team hesitantly nods back in agreement.

Twain pulls the gold lever back. " I am going to try to out run them. If we can make it to the straights of Magellan we may have a chance. Hold on!" He turns the Epiphany sharply. "If they get so much as one cannon shot on us we don't have a chance! I will turn the torpedo's on prepare to launch mode. He punches a few buttons. A female voice announces "torpedoes prepared to launch."

Twain turns and scurries to a closet. " Know this, if we must surrender give them what they want. Do not argue!"

"What do they want?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Anything! Anything they think they can make a Kruebit, Zoo-Loo, a buck , you get the idea. They take jewelry, alchohol, even ships and Uhhhhhm they have also been known to take women...for the slave trade in more primitive planets."

"Let them try that!" Black Canary screams clutching her palm.

Green Arrow laughs arching both eyebrows "This is going to get interesting!""

Twain walks toward a closet and opens it up. Inside a neon sign flickers Weapons. A female voice says "what weapon do you require? "

Computer I need weapons to battle against Dark Days of Doom Gang."

The female voice says "That does not compute."

"I need weapon's list for Pirates."

The female voice begins a lengthy list of weaponry. He cuts her off "Nevermind."

"That does not compute."

"Just give me eight phazors, three light sabers and matching shields."

He turns to them. " Do you want anything?"


	6. Chapter 6

~Fantastic Voyage 6~

"Hold on!" Twain shouts and grabs the wheel. "I am going to try to out run them.

The team stagger as the vessel turns suddenly heading toward a giant mass of clouds.

"If we can get to the Straights in time, we may be able to outsmart them." He pulls the lever all the way back as heads jerk.

"Warning! Warning! We have been targetted! Warning! Warning!" The female voice announces over the intercom.

The team look out as the dark ship appears even closer behind.

"It is gaining speed!" Superman says.

Twain punches a keypad and a radar now beeps and a needle rotates across showing two dots. "They are trying to get the Epiphany in range!" He points toward the rail. "Ladies this may get a bit bumpy!" He now twists the wheel sharply to the left.

"Warning! Warning! We have been locked in for target"

"Don't we have shields?" Wally screams.

"Uh shields. Oh. Let me think. I never had to use them."

Martian Manhunter points to a button. "Press that one."

"Shields going up." The female intercom voice announces.

Martian then punches another button.

"Cloaking device preparing."

"We need to slow down and power down." Martian says.

Twain throws his hands up into the air "Slow down? Are you crazy! They will blow us to bits!"

"It is better than trying to out run them. They are too fast. If we turn everything to idle they will not detect us." Hawkman adds.

"If we power down are shields will be minimal. We would be sitting ducks! I can get us to the straights before them. There we will go around then under the islands. They won't see us slide deep under their belly."

"We won't make it. They will splatter the sky with cannon fire in a few minutes and hit us. You must trust him!" Wonder Woman says defiantly. "I trust him with my life!"

The team nod as Twain begins to slow the speed down and turns back right. "The cloaking device is barely up." He tugs at his mustache. "What if there isn't enough power to maintain our invisibility?"

"There will be." The team shout together.

Twain warns "Just don't say a word. Don't even breath when they pass."

Twain shifts it to idle. An eery stillness fills the metal hull. The lights go out as they stare out at the phantom Friggate approaching fast.

"Ship is now in idle." the voice announces then "Warning Warning!" He turns the speaker and all radio transmits to off.

The team now stare wide-eyes as the ghostly Friggate approaches partially hidden in fog. Its large ominous shape tilts side to side. The battered old ship seems larger as layers of tattered smokey sails dart in and out in of the fog swinging slowly.

It slows now heading right toward the tiny submarine.

With hand covered gasps the team see out of the mist a figure. It appears to be carved out of wood. The body slumps lifeless from the front beam of the worn pirate ship. The Friggate rocks ever closer. The figure appears like that of a mermaid. The Friggate rocks within feet.  
The mist swirls around her then disappears. Her fish like tail is almost gone. Her pallor changes to a vile pukish green. Dark scales glimmer in the starlight covering her breasts and torso. They appear to have been dipped in slick thick oil glistening black and viscous. Her hair is silver,matted and wild. It moves now slowly. Her face twists into a demonic howl encompassed by razor teeth like a lamprey eel. Her eyes appear milky as if blind. Out of her contorted mouth darts a slimey tongue. She struggles and writhes as her green boney hands yank at thick rope that binds her arms, and waist.

She is now directly in front of the window. She is scarred and bruised by rope burns. Her boney fingers grab wildly into space. Behind her back a serpentine golden tail emerges winding upward and shaking with tiny rattles. It's end is and barbed like a scorpion with a glowing green luminscence. She lashes it wildy side to side.

"My god! What is that?" A whisper. "Ssssshhhhh that is the bow spirit of the ship. She is searching for us. Quiet!"

We hear a loud voice yell "Who ye be that sail in Bloody Bill's waters?"

Silence...

The sub shakes and bounces. Tremors bounce off the walls. The team all look to eachother in horror. Then stillness . The silence is broken by the clamor of heavy chains. A large anchor clangs to the depths as the dark ship tilts side to side. The giant mast of gray tattered cloth now slumps. A flag now slides slowly up a pole. Red splattered letters in calligraphy spell DDD with a white skeleton face and two crossbones forming a terrifying x. The symbol for poison, the symbol for death!  
A lantern now sparks atop the bow flickering in the heavy mist.

An eery silence fills the submarine. No one even dares to take a breath.

Heartbeats thud as a heavy thunder of footsteps walking back and forth, back and forth resonate into the darkness. Louder. Louder the steps are getting closer!

A sparkle from a spyglass glimmers in the night. "Surrender yarrselves now and we will spare yarr lives."

"Arr spirit is hungry for souls!"

Not a whisper, not a move. The air stirs slowly. Small rumbles begin.

"I be Bloody Bill and no skally-wag's can take me treasure!"

Twain grabs his phazors and shields.  
"Lode the cannons!" the pirate yells.

"Aye aye Cap'n!"

Twain peeks to see the side walls of the pirate ship weathered and aged. It's exterior metal dented, scraped and burnt. It has seen many battles. He shakes his head side to side worrying that he made the wrong choice. Martian places his hand on his shoulder. Green Arrow puts his arm around Black Canary. Wonder Woman eyes Superman with wide blue eyes. Their eyes lock.

"Fire!" The sub shakes harder and bounces. Metal begins to screech as if pressure from the outside is trying to get in.

The team huddle close.  
Twain holds his finger in front of his mouth to keep quiet and kneels lower. He closes his eyes.

"This is arr waters. Ye be tresspassers. We shall take yarr boat, yarr crew, yarr lives! Yarrr last breath shall gurgle the name Bloooooody Bill!"

The ghostly boat stops moving forward. The writhing bow spirit jerks against the ropes that bind her arms and waist against the beam and sniffs the air. She turns her head to the submarine as the team now huddle lower behind the wheel. Her cloudy eyes roll and her mouth stretches wide thrusting rows and rows of sharp pointy teeth snapping wildly. Loud sound of boards creaking and heavy footsteps now echo off the metal walls. The sounds are getting closer!

Closer walks the pirate Bloody Bill!

Suddenly a neon green glow shines from the radar. They are searching for the submarine. Black Canary slaps her hands on the counter trying to cover the glow. The team now pile their hands around her dowsing the light. The spirit of the ship turns her milky eyes in their direction. No one moves. No one breathes. The sound of rapid heart-beats thud inside the darkness of the submarine.

Thud-thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud. Thud-thud thud.

"Fire all cannons!" Bloody Bill howls!

"Aye Aye!"

Thud-thud-thud. Thud-thud thud. thudthudthudthudthudthud

Cannons fire blaring into space. Sparks fly and the team rattle in the metal ship. The impact shakes the entire ship causing things to fall and crash around them.

The tiny submarine now bounces about to scrape the starboard hull of the ship then settles. Teeth grit and hands lock tightly over the radar. Batman slides his gloved fingers loose but Hawkman grabs his glove and gives him a look that says don't be a hero.

They wait.

The tremors stop and the sound of chains clammor beside the window as the anchor is reeled back in.

The ghost ship slowly begins to move forward.

thud-thud...thud...thud...

The ashen sails now begin to move as it glides away.

thud.

Silence.

Hands grip tightly then release as the glow of the radar now shows the ship is gaining speed away from them.

"Is he gone?" they whisper.

Twain looks at the radar. " He is heading to the straights." He stands and throws the vessel into gear and slowly moves it back on course to Logan. "We have to go slow on reserve power. I don't want to risk him picking us up on radar. The cloaking device is still on low."

"We did it!" Black Canary says with a smile hugging Green Arrow.

Martian Manhunter smiles as the team now turn and hug and pat his back.

"Good job! Twain says. Allow me to buy you a drink later?"

"You can't!You're cut off!" Superman says.

"Dagnabbit!"

They all laugh and head down the stairs.

Sounds of song fill the once silent boat.  
The sound of glasses hitting the bar mixed with the cry of:  
"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest-  
Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest-  
Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" (1)

They clang glasses and sing and cheer. In the boisterous noise a sound merges in the back ground like a parrot. It is Hawkman screaming "Pieces of eight !Pieces of eight!" as the crew of skally-wags draw closer to one another :Batman, Superman, Hawkman,The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Wonder Woman laughing, dancing and singing. The eight now hug and cheer. Each will hold this day in their memory. They are now pieced together. Eight. Eight... Eight that if shoved on it's side becomes the symbol of infinity.

Eight.

Eight Friends forever.

(1) Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson


	7. Chapter 7

~Fantastic Voyage 7~

Batman slips out and heads to the parlor. He sets down in the deep seated leather chair and strums his fingers on the wooden arms. He stares into the fire then grabs his phone and calls Iron Sides.

Slade doesn't answer. He hangs up and calls Alfred back.

"I see. That's wonderful news. What? Lex Corp. All over the news. He is with Oracle now?" Thank you Alfred. Yes. No. We are all alright. We will meet you back at the base. Slade didn't answer his phone. I need to know how Selina is."

He hangs up the phone with a perplexed look in his face. He stares at the bookcase in deep enters behind him.

"Care if I join you?"

Batman turns. "I don't mind."

"Good news or bad?"

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"Not sure yet. I have to make a few more calls. Do you know a Ronald Trump?

Twain sits and holds his tumbler of spiced rum on ice and leisurely crosses one tweed pant leg over the other. "Hmmm I don't think so, why?"

"He knows Nikola and has some important information."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said the war is not over the death ray or the time machine. He said it is over a company."

Twain swirls his glass in a slow circle. " A company? What company?"

"I don't know the specifics yet on the company."

"They would have to be pretty large to stage something of this magnitude."

"Yes. They would have to also be able to manipulate arsenals of weapons, their navigators, their bases. One man cannot do this alone."

Batman reaches toward his belt. "We are going home."

He lunges quickly at Twain and knocks him down with a swift kick. The tumbler flies in the air and smashes against the wall. He mounts him and pins him down holding his wrists tight.

Twain lay prostrate with eyes wide open in shock.

"Don't move and this won't hurt. He tilts one wrist for good measure as Twain's face winces in pain.

"We won't be going to Logan. We are going straight to the federation."

"What? What is going on? Let me go!"

"Not so fast. You should have known Trump. I started thinking about when we met. You used the word "experiment" and "men in black." I think you want to use me and my team for some kind of experiment.

"Hogwash."

"I'm not finshed." Batman says tightening his grip.

"You also are not familiar with this time machine. You didn't even know how it runs."

"Nikki always pilots the ship."

"You were denied access to the bar. I do not think that was done by your friend but a fail safe measure the submarine has for men in black. "

He pulls his fingers up."Ooooowch!" Twain howls in pain contorting his face. "Just as I thought. Your fingers have no finger prints. You are a mutant!"

Batman quickly grabs a tethering line from his bat belt and hogties him.

"I think you stole the time machine. I should have known when you kept saying how I impressed you. You have been watching me and probably the rest of my team. You don't want us dead at least not yet and want us on Logan. For what reason?"

Twain struggles to roll in vain. Batman begins to apply pressure to his arms.

"Ouuuuch! Please stop... It is for your own good and for the good of our colony. Consider it the opportunity of a life-time."

Batman laughs. " No one makes me their guinea pig!" He bends an elbow back.

Twain moans in agony. " We need a larger gene pool. You and your friends make the perfect vat. You and your friends will make us the ultimate race."

"We are not donors of our DNA. You can't do that."

"Oh we already have!"

Batman stands and puts his hand on his forehead and rubs.

"Yes. Years ago, but the cloning was still only using humans with average to low IQ with remedial abilities, they paled in comparison to you and your friends."

"You're mad."

"No I am not and deep down you know it. You know you had your doubts about the War and how it would end. Your salvation would be to live on on another planet. Yours as we speak will soon cease life as we know it. You can live in harmony, peace and tranquility with your brethren."

"There is no harmony, peace and tranquility for what you are doing."

"I am a simple man. I do not kill. I do this to preserve life." Twain argues raising his bushy brows.

"If you are a simple man then you would know that nature should run its course. People live, they die."

"Ahhh yes your kind does but not if they are super-human!"

Batman breaks his pinky finger"So you wanted to create your own Arian race and yet you still say you are as simple man?"

Twain raises his bushy eyebrows and implores "It's not the same, don't you see? I am not killing anyone. I am only utilizing the best candidates for our offspring."

"I speak for my friends. We will not be a part of this. We won't be a part of your colony. Our home is Earth and you should know that you cannot decide our fate."

"What if the bomb had gone of? What if all life that you knew there was suddenly erased? What then? Where would you go? What would you do? Would you just wander around in space until your time was up? That would be a waste. I find you fascinating, brilliant, no abnormalities that I can detect. You are perfect!"

"No one is perfect!"

Twain smiles "and as for the part that you said Earth is our home..The others may not feel as you do. They do not fit in so well as you do. They are not from Earth. They may miss certain things Logan could give them that Earth cannot. You speak for them yet they should speak for themselves."

"Don't attempt to psycho-analyze."

"Would you die with no successor? Don't you want a son or daughter to call your own? A son or daughter that you would never have to see grow old? They would never die?"  
His face relaxes. " You are you know the only one of your friends who will some day die. They will live on. You will be just dust, not even a shadow will remain... One day no one will even recall your name or who you were, what you strove for, what you sacrificed."

"Yes but I don't need for them to know my name. I only need for them to know my purpose."

"Your purpose? What is your purpose?"

"To keep crazy people like you where they belong, behind bars or in an instituition for the deranged."

"Am I so deranged? I know your capabilities, I know your vast loyalty for justice, I know that you are what they call a good man. Your altruism astonishes me. That is why I chose you and because you do have a gift your friends here do not possess. The gift to make more life. They cannot. They are like a mule. The last of their kind. Sterile, cursed. If melded you all could have the families deep down inside your friends envy. It is hard to not feel. You mask it well."

"Sorry Doc. I will never be a sperm donor!"

"Your friends may think otherwise. The two women if given the ability to birth a child would gladly accept you as their sire."

"You make it sound like a puppy-mill!" He twists the other elbow.

"Owwwh you are mad because you know I am right."

Batman stands up and looks down "This conversation is over."

"Is it? I think you know I am right. I think you know those women are attracted to you...Perhaps in a way you are to them...You work together, you share the same goals, they look voluptious in their tightly fitted costumes..."

Batman grabs the door.

"You used to be the million -dollar play-boy. Women galore!"Laughter.

He opens the door. "That was a long time ago. I have a wife and I love her!"

Twain turns to see Batman's back and yells "Yes. Yes you love her and she is beautiful but human. Why not many wives? Why you used to bed so many!" He starts laughing. "Some at the same time! Why not have wives with different abilities, wives that if mixed with you could be GODS?"

He slams the door "Because we are not GODS."

"Not yet."

Batman begins to close the door"You see all of your friends drank a little concoction of mine."

Batman stops dead in his tracks.

He runs back and grabs him up by the shirt and shakes him violently. "You poisoned them?"

"No I never kill. It just renders them useless. I have the antidote."

Batman grabs his throat.

Gagging he wheezes "Ittttt wasssss juuuuust aaaa precaution. In case somethinggggg went wronggggg. IIII knew IIIII could never take this group uuuuuuunwillinglyyyyyyy."

With teeth clinched and neck veins bulging Batman in a deep gravel tone says "You are going to give me that antidote before I count to three!"

"Did you get all that?" Wally yells.

"Loud and clear" Hawkman says.

"You are all right!" Batman says with a smile.

"Ohhh yeah! Thanks to a visitor!"

Batman looks confused.  
"The Federation is going to love to hear that." Wonder Woman yells.

The team walk in smiling.

"What? How?" Batman asks,

Suddenly a woman appears...

She looks like a cat. She is wearing a shiny blackmask with ears. Her cat eyes sparkle like emeralds staring straight through him. The eyes seem haunted, they glow like cats in the night. She eyes him like prey...from head to foot. She knows he is helpless. She saunters in slowly like a panther watching a wounded gazelle. She passes the group as they glimpse her in all her glory. Her lascivious body seems coated in black glossy paint. It is a skin-tight black vinyl bodysuit. It reveals every dangerous curve. Every wondrous asset, every scandalous nitch, every buxomed, rounded, ripped and shredded little inch. She eases closer moving slowly. She passes leaving everyone mesmerized like a hypnotists pendulum. She moves slowly, magically, swinging her apple shaped rump and long black tail. She sways her shoulders in time with each graceful step. Her legs are long and muscled but like those of dancer adorned by thigh high matching temptuous vinyl boots. She clutches a mighty bullwhip and snaps it grinning wildly. A rumble between a purr and a howl flow out like and Aria then stops. Her high arched brows now furrow. A snarl begins to appear.

The team give her plenty of space. She looks menacing, she looks fierce...and she looks mad as hell!

Batman stares recording it all now and from memory. (It's the way she holds herself, that defiance,that walk, that curl of her lip. She knows she is beautiful, she loves the attention. There is a fire within in her, a rage. She is deadly.)

He looks at her closer. He eyes her toned body, her perfect posture, he light gait and silent footfall. ( Her moves are lethal, her whip dangerous.)

He eyes her hands. (Her claws are slicing weapons. She wields a whip that can break bones, shred a man's flesh to mush or dislodge a weapon in seconds. Her moves are calulated, disciplined, she is exceptional in combat...She is an enigma. She fights better than a man ... she is undeniably a woman...but she is a cat.)

She slows and tilts one curving hip to the side and bears her teeth in a hiss. Bright white teeth shine surrounded by two full gloss red lips. Her incisors seem slightly large and perfectly pointed.

A low and rippling voice rasps from this vinyled vixen "No one is going to take my man !" She raises her toned leg and with lightening speed and stomps the black stilletto spike of her heel deep into the side of Twains doughy cheek then twists.  



	8. Chapter 8

~Fantastic Voyage 8~

Twain writhes in pain as the spike digs deeper into his flesh. The team moves in closer.

She grinds it down as he screams in pain then pulls it off.

The shape of O's appear on everyone's faces as they watch.

"Better?" Black Canary asks.

"Better!" she purrs.

Wonder Woman laughs.

The men eye her awkwardly.

Batman puts his hands on the back of the chair. "Well the day just keeps getting better. Alfred called and said the War is over. He said that LexCorp was responcible for stopping the war."

The team jump, hug and shout.

"The problem is they also started it!" He adds. The all stand still in silence with mouths open again.

"Lex Corp as in Lex Luthor's company?" Superman asks.

"The one and only. We need to talk about how to take him down."

Superman turns "Well first I want to say I owe you one Catwoman!"

"Thank you!" Wonder Woman nods.

"Yeah. Thanks for catching this creep. Tell us how you knew." Black Canary requests.

Wally runs in front of them. "She was in the bar. Hawkman and I didn't see her. But she was there watching us."

"Let her tell us!" Black Canary shouts shooing him a way with her black gloves.

Wally blurs away toward the piano and plays a funny tune as Catwoman takes the stage.

Selina pulls the spiked heel out slowly and taps it slowly on the rug. She turns one hand up showing razor claws and flicks at her nails."It wasn't that hard... I got out of the base easily."

Batman raises his eyebrow. ( Only she could get off that base undetected. ) He smiles watching her.

"I saw you getting in the last jeep following a convoy off base so I jumped on top. When you were nearing the gates I leaped off then headed straight for the hills. It was just like my dream... Anyway I beat you there by about twenty minutes."

"Hey. You are pretty fast!" Wally said.

"Shhhhh" Black Canary screams rolling her eyes.

She picks at another razor claw. "I am used to blending into the night. I am pretty good at not being detected."

Batman nods (that's an understatement.)but doesn't interupt.

"I ran most of the way using the roll of the hills and shadows for cover then I saw the lights. He was there in the ship. I crept on board and saw him programming the robot to douse your drinks. At first I thought he was just toying with it. It wasn't until I was back in the parlor that a weird thing happened. It was the picture on the wall. That one. " She point to the old picture of Nikola Tesla with Mark Twain.

" It was the dove. I stared at that dove. I have been haunted by birds twice. A crow. I know it sounds crazy.

"No it does not!" Hawkman shouts.

It was there I started thinking and pulled out Tom Sawyer. Inside the book a page had been dog eared. I read it twice then it became clear. The real Mark Twain would never quote himself. I never knew that much of Twain but to me this guy didn't seem to me like the guy. It was a gut instinct. Maybe it was his humour? Maybe it was his ego. I just didn't buy it. I mean this may be a space ship but a time machine? That is when I heard Wally and Hawkman go straight for the bar my instincts told me to run.

I headed down the hall and saw them poking at the machines. They figured out how to order drinks when I stopped them. We poured out the drinks and the guys re-booted the robot. We realized it wasn't poison but a sedative. I then asked them to ride this out."

'' Why not just go and kick his ass then and there?" Black Canary asks.

"I...I was curious...I still wanted to know what he could want from all of you. He may have others sedated. I hid behind the food machines to watch as you guys ate. He had mentioned the federation and that our planet would be hard to prove it was worth saving. I watched him. He was captivated by you all. I knew that look. I had it the first time I ever saw Batman. That's when I knew. Some how, some way he wanted to keep you... I knew he would never let you go."

The team look at Twain now. They watch him squirm then turn their back to him. They now watch Catwoman again.

Batman is impressed. He always knew she was smart. She had not just street-smarts and made it out of Alley-town but she had book-smarts from being a librarian. But deep down he knew it was what some call a woman's intuition. His mother had it. She could read him like that back of her hand. It was a gift. He smiled. He was proud of her but more than that he was glad the team got to see just a glimpse of her.

"I was downstairs looking for any clues to this being a time machine versus a space ship when we got hit."

"Ohhhh no we had a encounter with pirates!" Wonder Woman screams.

"What?"

The girls huddle toward the fire stepping on top the twisting and groaning Twain. The men stare at the girls in a huddle close like teenager's giggling and laughing.

Green Arrow laughs watching Black Canary. "How much longer before we reach the Federation?"

"I estimate about fifteen minutes," Martian Manhunter says.

Green Arrow leans against the wall. "Think I will hang out down here."

Martian pats him on the shoulder, "I will be at the wheel but first..."  
He walks toward Twain and bends down.  
"He is a mutant? I can tell you what kind. I can get in his mind. I can even take his memory away!"

Martian Manhunter morphs into Twain.

"Look at his finger-prints." The team exclaim.

"Twain stares in horror at his other self." A hand suddenly is placed on his head.

"Stop! Don't take away my memories. Don't take away my mind! I will do anything! Please Stop! I will tell you everything. Just get him off me! Please!"

Batman was confidant that Martian Manhunter could not read Twain's mind but the trick worked. His morphing abilities were convincing to the mutant. He thinks back to Alfred. Drastic times...He needs to call him...He needs to check with Oracle. He needs to get home but first he needs to..

He grabs her in his arms and swings her suddenly fiercly down fast in a sudden dip then catches her in his strong arms as her neck bends. Her eyes are wide. He has surprised her. He smiles and kisses her deeply,and passionatly. He kisses her again this time deeper sliding his tongue meeting hers. She moans and closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his powerful shoudlers. He starts to sway with her in a dance and pulls away slowly. He begins to sing to her. He stares down at her recalling these words:

"Sing like no one's listening, love like you've never been hurt, dance like nobody's watching, and live like it's heaven on earth."-Mark Twain. 


End file.
